escape_artistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Serah Eley
Serah Eley is a software developer and former podcaster who once produced a weekly science fiction podcast called Escape Pod. It’s since gone on to become somewhat successful. She strangely mispronounced her name as Steve Eley at the time; she’s since realized that life is much more fun as a woman, and came out as transgender last year. Serah lives in Atlanta, Georgia with her two wives, Alison and Cat. So if there were ever any betting pools on what happened to Steve: changed sex, joined a committed lesbian love triangle is the dark horse winner. She is, obviously, still Having Fun. In 2015, Eley appeared on StarShipSofa to discuss "her remarkable transgender journey from Steve Eley creator of Escape Pod to Serah. We delve into some of the very real issues that Serah has come across, why she gave up Escape Pod and why now she has stepped away altogether from the SF field."StarShipSofa, "StarShipSofa No 406 Zach Chapman and Kate O’Connor and Serah Eley", , October 14, 2015 Work on Escape Artists Writing Escape Pod * EP050 The Malcontent, read by Paul S. Jenkins * EP076 The Dinner Game, read by Máia Whitaker Narrating Escape Pod * EP001 Imperial, by Jonathon Sullivan * EP002 Feng Burger, by John Aegard * EP004 In His Footsteps, by Paul E. Martens * EP006 Jenny Nettles, by Debra Doyle, James D. Macdonald * EP007 The Trouble With Death Traps, by Marjorie James * EP008 Lachrymose and the Golden Egg, by Tim Pratt * EP010 The Girlfriends of Dorian Gray, by Gregory Frost * EP011 Herd Mentality, by Jay Caselberg ** EP625 Flashback Friday: Herd Mentality * EP013 The Once and Future Dentist, by D. Richard Pearce * EP015 Hell Notes, by M.K. Hobson * EP019 Implications, by James C. Bassett * EP021 Platypus Girl, by Jonathon Sullivan * EP024 The Death Trap of Dr. Nefario, by Benjamin Rosenbaum; read with Chris Miller * EP025 The Great Old Pumpkin, by John Aegard * EP026 The Ludes, by Lisa M. Bradley * EP032 Alien Animal Encounters, by John Scalzi (read with a full cast) * EP035 Hero, by Scott Sigler * EP040 Even Vadsø Thaws, by Bruce Holland Rogers * EP042 Practical Villainy, by Janni Lee Simner * EP048 Soul Food, by Paul E. Martens * EP061 I Look Forward To Remembering You, by Mur Lafferty; read with Daisy Ottmann, & Anna Eley * EP063 Observations From the City of Angels, by William Shunn * EP067 Life in Stone, by Tim Pratt * EP069 Her, by Tobias S. Buckell * EP070 Squonk the Dragon, by Pete Butler; read with Anna Eley * EP072 Joe Steele, by Harry Turtledove * EP078 The Shoulders of Giants, by Robert J. Sawyer * EP079 Mountain, Man, by Heather Shaw * EP082 Travels With My Cats (2005 Hugo Award winner), by Mike Resnick * EP085 Merry Christmas from the Heartbreakers, by Mur Lafferty; read with Anna Eley * EP087 Authorwerx, by Greg van Eekhout * EP088 Blood of Virgins, by David Barr Kirtley * EP093 {Now + n, Now - n}, by Robert Silverberg * EP100 Nightfall, by Isaac Asimov * EP102 The Angle of My Dreams, by Jay Lake * EP103 The Watching People, by Paul Berger * EP104 Lust for Learning, by Pete Butler; read with Cunning Minx * EP108 Kin (2007 Hugo Award nominee), by Bruce McAllister * EP109 Squonk the Apprentice, by P.M. Butler; read with Anna Eley * EP110 Frankie the Spook, by Mike Resnick * EP113 Ishmael in Love, by Robert Silverberg * EP118 The Veteran, by Neal Asher * EP123 Niels Bohr and the Sleeping Dane, by Jonathon Sullivan * EP125 End Game, by Nancy Kress * EP126 The Sweet, Sad Love Song of Fred and Wilma, by Nick Dichario, Mike Resnick * EP129 Immortal Sin, by Jennifer Pelland * EP130 What We Learned From This Morning's Newspaper, by Robert Silverberg * EP132 Sparks in a Cold War, by Kristine Kathryn Rusch * EP134 Me and My Shadow, by Mike Resnick * EP135 Stu, by Bruce McAllister * EP138 In the Late December, by Greg van Eekhout * EP139 Acephalous Dreams, by Neal Asher * EP141 The Color of a Brontosaurus, by Paul E. Martens * EP142 Artifice and Intelligence, by Tim Pratt * EP144 Friction, by Will McIntosh * EP146 Edward Bear and the Very Long Walk, by Ken Scholes * EP148 Homecoming at the Borderlands Café, by Carole McDonnell * EP149 Union Dues - All That We Leave Behind, by Jeffrey R. DeRego * EP150 This, My Body, by Jeremiah Tolbert * EP152 The Big Guy, by Mike Resnick * EP153 Schwartz Between the Galaxies, by Robert Silverberg * EP155 Tideline (2008 Hugo Award Wiiner), by Elizabeth Bear * EP158 Who's Afraid of Wolf 359? (2008 Hugo Award nominee), by Ken MacLeod * EP160 Kallakak's Cousins, by Cat Rambo * EP163 Revolution Time, by Lavie Tidhar * EP165 Those Eyes, by David Brin; read with Anna Eley * EP167 Love and Death in the Time of Monsters, by Frank Wu * EP169 How I Mounted Goldie, Saved My Partner Lori, and Sniffed Out The People's Justice, by Jonathon Sullivan; read with Jennifer Bowie * EP170 Pervert, by Charles Coleman Finlay * EP172 Union Dues - Tabula Rasa, by Jeffrey R. DeRego * EP173 Robots Don't Cry (2004 Hugo Award nominee), by Mike Resnick * EP177 Usurpers, by Derek Zumsteg * EP178 Unlikely, by Will McIntosh * EP181 Resistance, by Tobias S. Buckell * EP183 Beans and Marbles, by Floris M. Kleijne * EP185 Union Dues - All About the Sponsors, by Jeffrey R. DeRego * EP190 Origin Story, by Tim Pratt * EP192 Sumo21, by Daniel Braum * EP193 Article of Faith (2009 Hugo Award nominee), by Mike Resnick * EP196 Evil Robot Monkey (2009 Hugo Award nominee), by Mary Robinette Kowal * EP200 All You Zombies, by Robert A. Heinlein * EP204 The Fifth Zhi, by Mercurio D. Rivera * EP206 Rogue Farm, by Charles Stross (read with a full cast) * EP215 Mr. Penumbra's Twenty-Four-Hour Book Store, by Robin Sloan * EP224 The Ghost in the Death Trap, by Marjorie James * EP226 Pirate Solutions, by Katherine Sparrow * EP232 Flash Special: Flare, by Kyle Deas * EP233 Union Dues - The Threnody of Johnny Toruko, by Jeffrey R. DeRego * EP234 The Secret Protocols of the Elders of Zion, by Lavie Tidhar * EP236 Still On the Road, by Geoffrey A. Landis * EP237 Roadside Rescue, by Pat Cadigan * EP239 A Programmatic Approach to Perfect Happiness, by Tim Pratt * EP240 The Last McDougal's, by David D. Levine * EP304 Union Dues – Sidekicks in Stockholm, by Jeffrey R. DeRego * EP522 Bioluminescent Memory, by Victorya Chase Pseudopod * PP004 Returning My Sister’s Face, by Eugie Foster * PP022 Them Eyes, by Nicholas Ozment * PP026 Flat Diane, by Daniel Abraham * PP028 Lorna, by Alasdair Stuart PodCastle * PC005 The Ant King: A California Fairy Tale, by Benjamin Rosenbaum * PCMini004 Hippocampus, by M. K. Hobson * PC012 Barrens Dance, by Peter S. Beagle * PCMini007 Tooth Fairy, by Jeffrey Valka * PC020 Cup and Table, by Tim Pratt * PCMini011 The Fable of the Moth, by Peter S. Beagle * PCMini013 The Fable of the Ostrich, by Peter S. Beagle * PCMini014 The Fable of the Octopus, by Peter S. Beagle References Category:Hosts Category:Editors Category:Former Hosts Category:EA Hat Trick